Diversity
by greenlightning04862
Summary: Divergent AU. Not much else to say.
1. The Beginning

"Feliciano, Are you paying attention?" Miss Heilberg snapped. I raised my head. I wasn't listening, German was too boring. I was thinking of other things. Like the Aptitude tests that were about to happen.

Ah. I should probably back up.

My name is Feliciano Vargas. I'm in Erudite, which is supposedly for geniuses, but...I'm no genius. My brother and I go to school like everyone else, and I'm sixteen. I like pasta and bella ragazzas- and bello

I should back up more.

Let's start with my brother's birth.

My brother's name is Lovino Vargas. He's eighteen, two years older than me for those who can't do math. He's not supposed to be in Erudite either.

The day my brother was born, he came out crying like every other child. He was a tiny little thing, only weighing about 6.5 LBS. My mother cherished him. He was the greatest thing in her life.

And then I came along.

I was even smaller, 5.8 LBS. The doctors were worried I wasn't going to make it- but I did. Papa always said I was an adorable child, I always did everything Mama asked of me. Lovi was not the same way. He screamed and cried all the time. But he was still the light in her life, her angel from above, her little love.

When I turned five, and Lovi turned seven, mama was diagnosed with a terminal illness. I still remember watching them rush her into the hospital, two years later, when I was seven and Lovi was nine. There were lots of tears that day. She didn't make it...We had lost our mama. But...Her last words, even though I didn't hear them, I know what they were. Why? Because on that day, while everyone else was crying, Lovi looked right up at Papa and said; "What was her last request?" Papa remained still, confused almost. But he slowly looked down.

"...For you two not to change your names. To remain Lovino and Feliciano Vargas forever." And so we didn't plan on changing them when we moved to a new faction. Of course, I wanted to go to Amity. There were lots of pretty girls there- and some pretty nice looking guys too. Anyway...Soon, lunch rolled around. Me and Lovi were two of the last to take the test. Lovi had to go home early, I don't know why...He said whatever they gave us beforehand made him sick. Ah well. I ended up getting...Dauntless.

Dauntless.

Now, That may not seem interesting to you, but it was to me. As I walked home, I remembered the promise I had made long ago.

Ever since we were little, Lovi and I were close. Closer than any brothers could ever be. We were practically the same person. So for me it was simple to see where Lovi wanted to be. He'd glance at the Dauntless, his eyes glazed over as he watched them run by and climb up the bridge. He wanted to be there. One night, at dinner, our parents asked us what we wanted to do in 20 years. First it was mama's turn. She smiled softly. "I want to be right here with my babies..."

Dad smiled and thought for a little while. "To live happily with your mother and you two." He murmured, ruffling our hair and kissing Mama's cheek. Next was Lovi's turn. His little amber eyes had a almost reddish hue to them as he answered excitedly-

"I WANNA BE IN DAUNTLESS!"

The silence was deafening at the table. Lovi was grinning proudly. Mama looked surprised, but then she grinned. "You're brave enough for it, Lovi." Papa didn't look as happy or proud as Mama. Lovi just remained grinning.

Then it was my turn. For the longest time, I just thought. Where did I want to be in 20 years? Then the answer hit me. It was stupidly simple, I couldn't believe I hadn't thought of it earlier.

"With Lovi." The table fell silent again. Lovino's eyes were wide. He looked like he was gonna cry tears of joy. "...We'll be together in Dauntless." I smiled wide. I just always wanted to be with my big brother.

"Together, always!" Lovi cheered, and we hugged each other tightly.

Little did I know back then, that the promise I had made to be with Lovi forever...

Would soon be broken.


	2. Details

So, now I'll go into detail about what happened on that Day. Lunch time rolled around. We were so excited for the aptitude tests- Oh. Right. Something you should know. Most people take the aptitude test when they're sixteen. Lovi...Well. Lovi begged and pleaded the government to let him stay back two years. So we could go together. And, with some minor persuasion, they allowed him to.

And then bam. It was my turn. I don't remember much about the aptitude test, just that it was scary. I didn't like it at all. I do remember jolting to my senses, my eyes wide open. The lady with long silver hair and a monochrome voice, the one who took my test, looked straight at me and said in a thick accent that I couldn't quite pin,

"Dauntless."

Of course, my eyes widened in shock. What had I done to get Dauntless? I was sure I was going to get Amity, or something like that- But no. Her eyes were steely and her face blank, her silvery hair coming down to about her waist.

"W-What- W-What was my second faction!" I said desperately. She looked down at me, her brow arched, unfolding her hands and placing them on her hips.

"Why, do you have a problem with Dauntless? It was Amity." She growled. I could place her accent now. It was Russian- or similar. I nodded once, running out of that room quickly. On a way out, a teacher stopped me to tell me that Lovi had gotten sick during the test and had to go home. I thought it was odd, because Lovi barely ever got sick- but whatever.

In almost no time, it was time to go home. I rushed past everyone else, using my long legs to propel me to our home, where Lovi was washing dishes. I burst through the door, hugging him tightly. His eyes widened as he let out a string of curses.

"CHE PALLE! GET OFF OF ME FELICIANO!" He hissed, though he didn't squirm, meaning he wanted to be hugged. Papa chuckled from his seat at the table. He was looking as great as ever, his hazel eyes piercing through his slimmed glasses, his sleek black hair hanging loosely around his face for once.

Eventually Lovi allowed me to hug him, which made me grin wider and nuzzle against him. He was my big brother, and I loved him dearly, but he could be kinda mean sometimes, Of course. It was a normal brotherly relationship.

Soon, dinner was ready. I made dinner, Lovi cleaned (Or he tried to and I ended up doing it because he couldn't), and Papa worked. That was our agreement in the house.

As we sat down at dinner, my father smiled brightly at us all. We didn't talk about our aptitude tests, because it was against the rules, of course. But I knew what Lovino had got. Dauntless. He was grinning so wide- but his eyes were scared. Maybe he was nervous? I know I was. We were silent for the whole dinner, finishing and cleaning up, then going to bed. As I lied in my bed, Lovi in the bed next to me, I didn't have to say anything, merely reaching my hand out and he gripped it. We would get through this together just like everything else.

_Right?_


End file.
